


I'm In Love

by annikajlee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, mentions of Mingyu and Seungkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annikajlee/pseuds/annikajlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo is a part time barista at a nearby cafe, while working for his shift, he notices a pretty face with long blonde hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a fanfic by myself ^^ and the first ever JiHan fanfic I've written. Since it's my first fanfic, please don't expect much on this TTuTT ((I'll work hard in the future xD I promise)) If ever someone has the same idea like mine, it's just a coincidence ;~~~; I got this idea about a week ago :)   
> ((I think I wrote to much then I intended to XD)) Please look forward to my future fics ^^ Spread the JiHan Love <3

It was the usual Saturday for Jisoo. Going to his part time job as a barista in a café. Usually Jisoo would be early but he woke up late for an unknown reason.

“Oh crap! It's already 7:00 am! I'm gonna be late” Jisoo grabs a slice of bread, rushes to the bathroom to wash up and hurriedly change to his usual clothes, a polo and green shorts.

He runs quickly to the café since it was only a few blocks from his apartment. Nearing the cafe, he already saw Seungcheol there waiting for him.

“Yah Jisoo! Why are you late? I was already waiting for you since 6:30 am!”

_“_ _It was the first time that Seungcheol was this early!”_ Jisoo thought. Usually Seungcheol was the one who is the late comer.

Jisoo wiping a sweat on his temple while getting the keys in his pocket. “Haha I’m sorry Seungcheol. I don’t know why I overslept.” He said while chuckling at his friend’s expression. He opens the café and they hurriedly change into their barista outfit. Jisoo thought while changing “Maybe this day isn’t gonna be like the usual days…” and he smile.

* * *

 There isn’t that much customers in the café at this time. Jisoo was cleaning the spilled coffee and shattered mug left by Seungcheol, since Seungcheol was showing off to a pretty girl and the mug slipped on his hand. Seungcheol got a small cut on his hand and now, he’s talking to the boss. After cleaning up, Jisoo went to Seungcheol. “Seungcheol-ah, is your hand okay now?” Jisoo said with concern in his voice. “Ah Jisoo. My hand’s fine. The boss just told me that he would deduct my pay for breaking the mug. Seungcheol said followed by a smile. Jisoo smiled back knowing his friend is okay. Jisoo thought again _“This is new. Seungcheol never breaks things unlike Mingyu (the clumsy part timer who’s on the weekday morning shift)”_ and laughed lightly, remembering something Mingyu did when Jisoo was in the weekday morning shift last time. Jisoo heard the door opened and he quickly got near the cashier’s to greet the customer.

“Good Morning!” Jisoo greeted with a smile and he just realized that he was facing a really pretty girl and his cheeks turned pink when the girl greeted and smiled back. He thought _“What an angelic face and… what a melodious voice.”_ His heart skipped a beat.

* * *

 Jeonghan entered the café his friend suggested him to go. Jeonghan isn’t much of a coffee lover but he enjoys going to cafés. He went directly to the cashier’s to order. He was greeted by a really cute guy whose features look like a cat.

“Good Morning!” The cute barista greeted with a smile. “Oh Good morning” Jeonghan greeted him with a smile and he noticed that the guy blushed. Jeonghan smiled and looks at the menu.

“Ah… one hot Caramel Macchiato please” Jeonghan said with a smile but the guy on the cashier didn’t budge, he just stared at Jeonghan.

“Ahm… Hello?” Jeonghan waved his hand near the cutie’s face.

“Uhm… Oh! I’m sorry…” The cute guy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at Jeonghan thought _“He looks handsome when he smiles…”_ and he blushed a bit.

“Uhm what was your order?”

“Ah one hot Caramel Macchiato please”

“Oh… by the way miss, our coffee is really strong. Can you handle it?”

Jeonghan thought _“Miss?”_ and he laughed. “Ah I’m not a miss haha. A lot of people mistaken me as a girl because of my long hair.” With a smile

* * *

 Jisoo was shocked and was embarrassed when he heard that the pretty girl isn’t a “girl”. He was blushing and he quickly apologized to him.

“No it’s okay.” The pretty boy said smiling which tugged his heart strings. The pretty boy paid. “I’ll serve it right away.” Jisoo said smiling, still his face is a bit red.

While Jisoo was preparing the coffee, Seungcheol came over near Jisoo saying “Yah why is your face red? Are you sick? If you are, I’ll continue the job here.” Jisoo shake his head. “Then why is it red?” “It’s nothing Seungcheol.” Jisoo said with a smile, assuring his friend that it was just nothing. “Okay then. Oh shit dude. There’s another pretty girl! Why didn’t you called me?!” Seungcheol said, Jisoo turned his head to face the pretty girl Seungcheol was referring to.

“Oh him? Yeah he’s really pretty” Jisoo said snickering, while making the coffee.

“Why are you addressing a pretty lady “him”?”

“For your information, Seungcheol, he’s a guy.” Jisoo said calmly.

“WHAT?!” Seungcheol said dumbfounded. “Yup and lower your voice will you? He’s looking at us” Jisoo said laughing.

* * *

Jeonghan sat down near a window. He tied his hair into a ponytail and then he texted Seungkwan while waiting for his Caramel Macchiato.

“Yah I found a cutie here at the café you suggested me.” Jeonghan texted Seungkwan and smiled while looking at the latter who was busy making his coffee.

_Ting_ “Hahaha the one who looks like a cat? The barista? Thought you might like him. XP He looks like he fits your standard! XD”

“Hahahaha first time seeing him, it feels like I already had known him”

_Ting_ “Did you ask what his name is? You could ask him out!”

_“Shit”_ Jeonghan thought. He didn’t get look at the guy’s name plate.

“I didn’t got to see the name plate TT TT” he texted back.

_Ting_ “What? Aigoo Jeonghan hyung~”

Jeonghan hears a “WHAT?!” at the cashiers. He looks up from his phone and to find the cute barista talking to another barista. _“Looks like they’re friends”_ Jeonghan thought and smiled. He saw the cute barista laughing, his heart skipped a beat, he feels like he’s already fallen in love with the latter. He quickly texted Seungkwan.

“KWANNIE! I THINK I HAVE ALREADY FALLEN IN LOVE!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO?~~~” Jeonghan looked back to the cashiers to find the cute barista is already looking at him, he blushed.

_Ting_ “Haha okay hyung~ Good luck XD”

Jeonghan didn’t want to reply to the text. He just looked out the window, thinking about what his heart had done. Falling in love with a cute stranger…

* * *

After their talk with Seungcheol, Jisoo hurriedly finished the Caramel Macchiato. He wanted to do something special for the pretty boy but he doesn’t know what. He just stared blanky at the mug. Seungcheol noticed it.

“Yah Jisoo, aren’t you gonna give it to the one who ordered it?”

“Ah…” Jisoo paused. He really wanted to do something special but **WHAT?** He looked around the counter, he found a blue sticky note pad, he quickly get it and wrote something.

“Ahm Jisoo, what are you doing?” A confused Seungcheol asks, while looking at what his friend’s doing and his mouth turned into an “o”.

Jisoo put the sticky note on the mug’s handle and smiled to himself. Jisoo served it to the pretty boy.

* * *

“Here’s your Caramel Macchiato.” The cute barista said while putting the mug on the table where Jeonghan was sitting. “Thank you” Jeonghan said with a smile. When he was about to sip his coffee, he found a sticky note on the mug’s handle. It read:

Hi Beautiful :)

-JS

Jeonghan smiled and his cheeks turned pink. He hopes it was the cute barista who wrote the note. _“I think I’m gonna drink coffee here every day…”_ Jeonghan thought and smiled again, he keeps the sticky note and continues his coffee.

* * *

 Jisoo glances to the pretty boy while entertaining another customer who's still looking over the menu. He noticed the pretty boy’s cheeks turned pink over the sticky note. He smiled to himself. He noticed that the pretty boy is smiling, he feels like he was in heaven. _“He has an angelic smile… I hope that I could see that smile every day.”_ Jisoo thought. He continues to his work with the thought still in his mind.

The pretty boy was about to leave, Jisoo shouted softly “Come back again.” The pretty boy look back at him and said “Oh I will.” With the angelic smile Jisoo had fallen in love with.

* * *

The whole day went by fast in an instance and it was time to close the café. Jisoo closed the café.

“See you tomorrow Seungcheol.”

“Ah Jisoo. I won’t be able to go to work tomorrow”

“Oh yeah, your hand. Who would be filling your spot tomorrow?”

“It will be Mingyu.” Seungcheol said laughing.

“Ah I hope he won’t break any mugs tomorrow haha. Okay then”

They separate ways. Jisoo got back at his apartment. He just ordered take out. After he ate, he showered. While he did all those things, he was thinking about the pretty boy. The pretty boy was the only thing in his mind all day. He wants to know his name, where did he come from; he wants to know everything, up to the little details. He wants to hug him. He wants him by his side. He wants to protect him.

Realizing what he was thinking, he just shake his head. “What am I thinking? I just saw him today.” He said to himself. He goes to his bedroom, he laid down on his with his hand on his chest, still thinking about the pretty boy.

* * *

 After Jeonghan’s work, he quickly got back to his dorm. He goes straight to bed. He didn’t even bother taking a bath, he’ll just shower in the morning. He remembers the sticky note. He smiles and thinks about the cute barista he saw earlier that day. He remembers the melodious laugh the latter gives and how handsome he was when he smile. His heart skipped a beat just thinking about him. “I want to know his name. I want to hear that laugh every day…” Anticipating the next day, he fell asleep with the sticky note on his hand.

* * *

 The next day, Jisoo woke up late again. He ate two slices of bread, rushes to the bathroom and quickly changes. Jisoo hurriedly goes to the café. When he arrived, he sees Mingyu waiting outside. “Good morning Jisoo hyung!” Mingyu greeted enthusiastically. “Oh Good morning Mingyu.” Jisoo greeted his dongsaeng with a smile. He opened the café and they entered together. They quickly change to their barista outfit. _“Will I get to see him today?”_ Jisoo thought.

* * *

 Many customers had come and go but there’s no sign of the pretty boy. Jisoo sighed, leaning on the cashier counter until he hears the doors open, seeing the pretty boy wearing a pink shirt with his hair in a ponytail, leaving his bangs untied. _“Cute…”_ Jisoo thought and smiled.

“Oh… You really came back.” Jisoo grinned at the pretty boy and notices there’s a slight pink on the boy’s cheek (or at least to Jisoo, it is). The pretty boy smiled and said “Of course. I fell in love with your coffee.” Jisoo thought _“I hope that’s a lie.”_ Jisoo nodded smiling. “So what will your order be? Are you gonna order a new one or just like yesterday?” “Just like yesterday.” The pretty boy said. “Okay. I’ll serve it right away.” Jisoo said smiling.

* * *

 Jeonghan fixing his hair into a ponytail and slowly enters the café. See the cute barista at the cashier’s. He smiled and goes straight to where the barista. The cute barista greeted him with a grin, “Oh. You really came back.” _“Oh my… that smile”_ Jeonghan thought and blushed. Jeonghan thought again, _“Looks like he was anticipating me coming back. Aw~”_ and smiled. He replied the cutie with a “Of course. I fell in love with your coffee.” _“That’s a lie. I just like the coffee. Truthfully, I fell in love with you.”_ Jeonghan thought.

Jeonghan sat near the window again, waiting for his coffee.

“Here’s your hot Caramel Macchiato’ The cute barista smiled and puts Jeonghan’s order on the table. “Thank you.” Jeonghan replied with a smile. He was about to sip his coffee, he noticed that there’s a sticky note on the mug’s handle. _“Another sticky note?”_ Jeonghan thought and smiled to himself.

It read:

You really look beautiful today ^^

I wish I could see your face every day ;)

-JS

The note made Jeonghan flustered and almost choke on his own saliva. It also made his heart beat furiously. He keeps fidgeting and looking at the cute barista, while drinking his coffee. _“Why is my heart like this? I don’t know if this sticky notes is from him…”_ Jeonghan thought.

* * *

 The sticky notes continues every time Jeonghan goes to the café. Jeonghan is really curious whose been writing them.

Jeonghan is at his bed. Reading each sticky note he had receive. Reading it over and over. He blushes in every note.

One note read:

I missed you since you didn’t came over yesterday :c

But I’m happy now since you’re here today ^^

-JS

Another note read:

I like it whenever you tuck your hair behind your ear.

It makes you look cute :3

-JS

But his most favourite one is:

I can’t hide my smile whenever I see you…

-JS

 

Jeonghan smiles while reading it. “Oh maybe it’s the cute barista who keeps writing this notes since whenever I’m at the café, I notice that he’s always at the cashier counter and he always serves my coffee but… molla~.” He said blushing. “I should ask him about it tomorrow.” Jeonghan said while covering his face with his hands.

* * *

 Jisoo is waiting. Waiting for the pretty boy to come at the café. It has been 5 days since he last saw the boy. “Why are you fidgeting?” Seungcheol asked. “Huh what? I’m not fidgeting…” Jisoo said while tapping his fingers on the counter. “Dude. Look at what you’re doing? You’re tapping on the counter. Is it because you haven’t seen him?” “Okay okay… I know I’m fidgeting. Yeah maybe. I’m just nervous… I guess?” Jisoo replied. When they were busy talking, Jisoo didn’t notice that the door opened and the pretty boy had already enetered. Jisoo heard a cough and turned to see the pretty boy leaning at the cashier’s counter. “Sorry… Good Morning.” Jisoo greeted the boy. The pretty boy smiled and greeted back.

“Can I have a talk with you?” The pretty boy asked, smiling.

_“Oh now I know why I’m nervous.”_ Jisoo thought and mentally face palmed himself after realizing it.

“Sure?” Jisoo looks at Seungcheol. Seungcheol nodded and wiggles his eyebrows at Jisoo which Jisoo really hates.

“Uhm what do you want to talk about? Do you have any complains on our coffee? Is it not to your liking?” Jisoo asked.

The pretty boy just laughed at what Jisoo said.

“It’s not about the coffee.” The boy said smiling and continued “It’s about the sticky notes."

Jisoo place a shocking expression on his face. “ _Did Seungcheol told him that I was the one writing it?”_ Jisoo thought.

“Uhm what about it?” Jisoo replied.

"I was asking who was writing all the sticky notes? Was it… you?” The pretty boy asked in a hopeful tone (At least to Jisoo, it is). _“I think Seungcheol told him already.”_ Jisoo thought and sighed.

“Yeah… It was me. How did you know? Did Seungcheol told you?”

“So it was you.” The pretty boy smiled and continued, “Who’s Seungcheol? You’re always the one who is making and serving my coffee. So I just guess, maybe you’re the one writing them.” The boy grinned at Jisoo. Jisoo smiled at him. “By chance, are you angry at me?” The pretty boy shake his head. “No why would I?” The boy smiled and continued “I’m even happy to know that you’re the one who wrote them.” Jisoo grinned at the pretty boy.

“Oh. I’m Yoon Jeonghan.” The pretty boy smiled while greeting. _“Jeonghan. Jeonghan. Jeonghan. What a beautiful name for a beautiful person… I’ll remember it”_ Jisoo thought. “I’m Jisoo. Hong Jisoo” He said smiling to Jeonghan.

* * *

 They learn a lot of things from each other. They learned that they’re at the same age and Jeonghan learned that Jisoo can play the guitar and he has a really wonderful voice. (Jeonghan wants to hear it every day.)

“You should sing for me Jisoo~” Jeonghan said in a cutesy way which Jisoo giggled at Jeonghan’s cuteness. “Someday Jeonghan-ah someday.” Jisoo replied which made Jeonghan pouted. _“He is so cute. I wanna cuddle him all day, all night long.”_ Jisoo thought.

* * *

 Jisoo was humming happily at the cashier counter. Suddenly he started to singing to “Narsha’s I’m In Love”. Seungcheol heard it from the back. Seungcheol hurriedly goes to Jisoo. “You can **SING** and you didn’t tell me?!” Seungcheol said to Jisoo. Jisoo was surprised since nobody heard him sing until Jeonghan caught him sing while serving his order. That was just one time and now, Seungcheol heard him. “Dude you have a great talent! You should tell the boss you have to perform this Saturday!” Seungcheol said enthusiastically. “Perform? This Saturday?” Jisoo is confused. _“What about Saturday?”_ Jisoo thought. Seungcheol was like reading Jisoo’s mind, said “The boss said he’ll be holding an open stage for everyone outside the café. Are you in?” “Yeah sure.” Jisoo said and smiled.

* * *

 Saturday has come. Jisoo holds his guitar tightly. Jisoo is nervous. He’s hoping to see Jeonghan on the crowd while he is performing. Jisoo’s name was called to perform next. Jisoo search the crowd, looking for Jeonghan until he found him wearing all white, Jisoo smiled and his nervousness are all gone since Jeonghan returned the smile, assuring the other that he’s gonna be okay.

“Hi everyone. I’m Jisoo. I’ll be singing Narsha’s I’m In Love. I’m dedicating this song to someone I really like…” He introduced and he starts playing.

 

 

_**To be honest, when I first met you, saying I like you was difficult for me to say…** _

_**If I don’t approach you first, I’m afraid of losing you…** _

_**I wrote letters, hesitate then erased it repeatedly** _

_**I** _ _**f my love for you gets any deeper, I know it’ll only hurt me more…** _

_**It’s true that my mind is full of tears** _

_**With my anxious heart, I pray and hope that person…** _

_**I believe that person is you** _

Jeonghan finally sees Jisoo perfoming on stage. He was in awe to hear Jisoo’s voice, singing. _“He has such mellifluous voice.”_ Jeonghan thought. He was mesmerized by Jisoo strumming his guitar. He felt his heart pound, just by looking at him. He admitted he had fallen deeper in love with Jisoo.

_**Woo~ I’m in love Ohh~ I’ll fall in love** _

_**Never feel any more fear as long as I’m with you** _

_**The world is so beautiful** _

Jisoo only focused on Jeonghan. Jeonghan is his inspiration. Jeonghan gave him courage. When Jeonghan is by his side, he feels like he can do everything for Jeonghan, He fears nothing as long as he has Jeonghan with him. Jisoo’s worries are all gone whenever Jeonghan’s around.

_**I thought I’m never gonna fall in love** _

_**But I’m in love cuz I wanna love you baby** _

_**Actually from the first time I met you, somewhere deep in my heart, you crashed like a strong wave** _

When he first saw Jeonghan, he felt something. Something special like he feels that he had already known Jeonghan since.

_**You’re the only thing in my mind all day** _

_**I** _ _**can be a good lover, wanna be your four-leaved clover** _

_**I feel I’m the happiest man in the world** _

Jisoo feels like that ever since he had met Jeonghan.

_**Please you gotta believe me, make you never gonna leave me** _

He doesn’t want Jeonghan to leave his side since Jeonghan is Jisoo’s everything but Jeonghan doen’t know that yet.

_**I’ll never doubt, you I’ll trust you** _

_**Ahh, I’m in love with you my baby** _

_**Ahh I’ll fall in love** _

_**Never feel any more fear as long as I’m with you The world is so beautiful Ohh I’m in love I’m so deep in love** _

Jisoo poured all his emotions onto the song, hoping Jeonghan can feel his emotions.

_**Ohh I’ll fall in love** _

_**I’m not afraid as long as I’m with you** _

_**The world is so beautiful** _

_**You are so beautiful** _

Jisoo looks at Jeonghan while finishing the last part of the song. He end his performance with the crowd applauding loudly and bowed to the audiences to leave the stage. After his performance, he quickly approaches Jeonghan. Jeonghan smiled at him. “Jisoo~ What a wonderful performace! Finally I heard your voice singing.” Jeonghan said still smiling at Jisoo. Jisoo smiled back. “Jeonghan-ah can we talk?” Jeonghan smiled. “Sure but not here. Let’s go inside the café?” Jisoo agreed since there was an upcoming performace and it was so noisy to talk. So they got inside the café, they sat near the window where Jeonghan usually sits.

“What do you want to talk about Jisoo?” Jeonghan tilted his head a bit to the left which made Jisoo think it was cute.

Jisoo takes a deep breath, his heart pounded hard in his chest. Jisoo’s nervous, really nervous since his going to confess to Jeonghan.

“Jeonghan-ah… Actually… the song I was singing is for you. I dedicated it for you…”

Jeonghan grew silent. Jisoo continued. “Jeonghan… To be really honest with you I really like you since… the day I first saw you. I took courage to wrote a sticky note for you but not enough courage to confront you. Since then, you’re the only thing in my mind… It’s okay is you don’t return the feel—“ Jisoo was cut off by Jeonghan kissing him on the lips. He widen his eyes, he can’t believe it, _“Jeonghan is kissing me?”_ He thought. Confusion written on his face, Jeonghan broke the kiss. Jeonghan giggled at his expression.

“I really like you too Jisoo” Jeonghan grinned at Jisoo.

 

 

“I really really really like you Jisoo~.” Jeonghan said in a cutesy voice.

Jisoo replied with a gentle voice. “I really really really like you too Jeonghan-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it was a bit dragging TT~TT I’m sorry if it’s kinda off character TT~TT I’m sorry for the crappy ending TT~TT


End file.
